Learning to love youand to let you go: Final
by yaoilover4
Summary: Trata principalmente trata de la vida de Seshoumaru ahora que han pasado tres años...y su corazón sigue destrozado.Se puede leer sin haberle echado un vistazo al primer fic


_**No sé si lo puse en la anterior pero esto va para TODOS mis fics (a menos que sean originales): Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores and I just LOVE to mess up with them :P**_

_Es la continuación de la vida entre Seshoumaru y Aoshi, lo que paso luego de que Seshoumaru viera a Aoshi besándose con Mensh, y se fuera. _

_El fic trata principalmente trata de la vida de Seshoumaru ahora que han pasado tres años...y su corazón sigue destrozado._

_Se puede leer sin haberle echado un vistazo al primer fic, pero recomiendo que lean todo el conjunto, para que puedan ir siguiendo el desarrollo de los sentimientos de un supuesto príncipe del hielo ^-^_

_De la serie Inuyasha y Rurouni Kenshin_

POV Seshoumaru

_Ya han pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que te vi, pero aun así aun me duele recordar el como te besabas con ella..., creí que si me alejaba un tiempo podría olvidarte, pero no fue así, ya han pasado tres años y aun no puedo lograr el sacarte de mi sistema...; una vez le oí decir a mi padre que el amor no puede ser olvidad, y que sólo algunos pueden adormecerlo, en ese momento pensé que se estaba volviendo débil por estar mucho tiempo al lado de esa humana..., ahora le creo..., y si mi opinión en ese momento fue certera, entonces yo también me he vuelto débil... _

_ He vivido muchas cosas en estos tres años, Colmillo Sagrado me ha transportado a muchas épocas diferentes, he conocido a mucha gente y he aprendido infinidad de que cosas particulares de cada una de ellas. También he podido darme cuenta de algo curioso, a pesar de toda la gente que conocí y a todas las épocas que viaje, no pude encontrar a nadie ni a nada que pudiese suplantar este sentimiento que siento hacia ti, y ¿sabes otra cosa curiosa?, yo jamás me he atrevido a cantar frente a nadie, pero conocí a un chico en uno de mis viajes, a un pequeño niño que parecía sufrir mucho; lo encontré en lo alto de una torre que oí entre los humanos se llamaba la Torre de Tokio, me acerque al niño con bastante curiosidad debo admitir y comencé a cuestionar el motivo de sus lagrimas; el pequeño tan sólo me miraba sin poder para de llorar, comencé a sentir lastima por él, y antes de siquiera darme cuenta lo estaba acunando entre mis brazos mientras le cantaba una suave melodía que tarareaba para mi cada vez que me sentía dolido o confundido, seguí cantando para él hasta que sentí que se relajaba entre mis brazos y su respiración se volvía más acompasada; no supe en ese momento el motivo de mis acciones, pero ahora pensándolo más tranquilamente puedo darme cuenta de que la razón seguramente fue que me sentí extrañamente identificado con él. En fin, lo que en verdad se quedo grabado en mi mente fueron las palabras que el chico me dijo luego de que charláramos un rato, compartiendo nuestras penas (sé que suena extraño que yo, Seshoumaru, conocido como el príncipe del hielo, haya hablado y contado mi vida a un completo extraño, pero como ya mencioné antes, me sentí identificado con el niño..., y por alguna razón que aun desconozco sentí que podía confiar en él; además cabe contar que mi personalidad ya había sido previamente modificada, o debería decir mejor expuesta por ti, por lo que le resultó más fácil el que me abriese y le contase todo lo que pasaba por mi mente...y corazón...); el pequeño me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré, el dijo "eres un idiota"..., al oírlo quede completamente desencajado, nunca nadie, ni siquiera tu, se había atrevido a hablarme así, menos aun después de mostrarle mis sentimientos. Me sentí furioso al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de algo..., pude notar que el niño tenía toda la razón, si era un idiota..., un idiota por enamorarme de alguien que no me correspondería, un idiota por huir en lugar de enfrentar la situación que me acomplejaba como siempre lo hago, y por último...un idiota por seguir amándote a pesar de que sufro cada vez más con esto..._

_ Realmente después de esa revelación me sentí aun más idiota (si es que es posible) por no haberme dado cuenta antes de ésta verdad._

_ ...Y ahora..., mi mente ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ya lo ha decidido, pero...mi corazón desea totalmente lo contrario, y una vez ya le hice caso a la razón, esta vez era el turno de actuar lo que me indicaran mis emociones..., y es por ello que le pedí a Colmillo Sagrado que me transportara una vez más, es por ello que decidí ir allí, que decidí volver de nuevo al lugar en donde aprendí lo que es sufrir...y amar..., es por ello... que volveré al lugar de inicio...,al lugar en donde nos vimos...por primera vez..._

End POV Seshoumaru

/ Se ve la figura de un hombre sentado en una terraza mirando fijamente al cielo, mientras en su corazón se repite constantemente un anhelo.

Se ve la borrosa silueta de otro hombre en la lejanía, su lago cabello ondea al sol, y su paso al acercarse se nota lento e inseguro...

El primer hombre se levanta bruscamente, pues cree reconocer la silueta de quien se aproxima, sin embargo la decepción le invade cuando a pocos pasos de distancia nota...que no es quien esperaba, no es quien creía..., no es quien su corazón ansía... Tan sólo se trata de un sirviente del senado, mandado a él con el mensaje de que tendría que reunirse con sus súbditos en unas cuantas horas.

El sirviente se va y el primer hombre queda nuevamente a solas, vuelve a mirar el cielo con profunda decepción y tristeza, coordinando sus pensamientos en uno sólo, materializando su enorme deseo en las palabras mentales..."vuelve a casa"...

El hombre se sienta nuevamente, cierra los ojos y suspira, mientras un extraño viento comienza a soplar..., y al abrir nuevamente los ojos el corazón del hombre da un vuelco, volviendo a latir como una vez lo hizo...hace tres años..., pronunciando el nombre perteneciente al ser que hace mucho esperaba...

_-Seshoumaru..._

El hombre es observado por el chico frente a él, se para nuevamente con rapidez, temiendo que quien hace mucho esperaba huya nuevamente, pero contrario a como sucedió en un pasado, el chico frente a él eliminó la pequeña distancia que los separaba, rodeando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y anhelo. El hombre corresponde el abrazo con igual y quizás incluso mayor efusividad que el chico.

Y el hombre sonríe, al escuchar de los labios del chico su nombre, dicho con la enorme pasión y deseo que hace tanto esperaba...

_-Aoshi... _

/

POV Ambos

_ Al parecer después de todo fui más idiota de lo que había supuesto, pues tu siempre me amaste de la misma forma en que yo lo hice..., y perdimos tantos años juntos tan sólo por no confesarnos lo que sentíamos...; es por eso que ahora te confesaré lo que hace mucho no hice por falta de temor:_

(Voz de Aoshi)

_-yo, Aoshi Shinomori, general en un pasado y ahora gobernante de mi país..._

(Voz de Seshoumaru)

_-yo, Seshoumaru, príncipe youkai y en la actualidad tan sólo un chico enamorado..._

(Voz de ambos)

_-¡Te Amo y deseo estar contigo por siempre!_


End file.
